SCP-049
Before we begin I am new to Fandom, so the format may be different to others. SCP-049 is a humanoid entity who has the appearence of a mid-century plague doctor. He has a tool which is his hands. He has 2 skins, 1 being the original Plague Doctor skin, and a halloween themed Crrimson Killer skin. 049 can be easiliy outran and killed by a group of 3 - 5 gaurds. Details Known as - Doc, Doctor, Plague Doctor, The Doctor. Object Class - Euclid Special Ability - Can infect others using the tool "SCP-049 tool", and counts as a L5 card. Spawn - In its Containment Chambet which is near 457 and the Server Room Spawn. Cost.- None. Guide SCP-049 is slow and has medium sized health with a low ammount of health regenerarion. With slowness on mind humans can outrun 049 and can be taken out by atleast 3+ skilled Security or C.I Members.and I advise you to not go near any group of MTF groups with a player count of 5 - 6+. Because of your health and slowness, it is advised to ambush or be with another SCP. If you are skilled enough, try charge at a group of 3 MTF, getting one will infect them to become 049-2. 049-2 has as much health as 008-2, but it does not infect others. Instead, 049-2 will kill others. When one has been infected, you and your new companion can then either infect / kill the rest. Being with another SCP Being wirh another SCP is advised when facing a group of MTF with the size of 5+ players. With the other SCP killing the MTF, and you are 'recruiting' 049-2 they will decrease in players and or will retreat. Ambushing It is best to stay in EZ and wait for a large ammount of Security or MTF to come swarm through. There isn't much space for them to jump around and dodge. Doing this can 'recruit' some 049-2, or yourself to take care of the rest LCZ Going to Light Containment Zone can be a jackpot for 'recruiting' 049-2, this is good if you are in a server with 20+ people. There will be a large portion of Class-D and some Researchers to 'recruit'. Strategys If you are however in combat with a person, do not walk in a line. Do a zig zag and maybe jump a little to reduce bullets hitting you. This has saved my life before. Gate A Escape. Gate A can be either easy, difficult, or fun to escape. Gate A is a popular one since you get to fight MTF or Security. You can easily escape before the time strikes 3:50 on normal rounds, 2:25 on some special / short rounds. If you do however get to Gate A when MTF come, I would either go fight if an SCP or 2 is there, if not, RUN TO EZ and ambush. Gate B Escape Gate B is a more calm and relaxed Gate to go to, I would go here for points. This is where the Chaos spawn, but by the time you get there they will be gone. Made by Dudebro4105Category:SCPs Category:Playable SCPs